ACV-300
|type=Infantry fighting vehicle |manufacturer = FNSS Defence Systems |service=1992 - Present |production_date=1992 - Present |used_by=See Users |is_vehicle=yes |crew=3 + 8 |length= |width= |height= |weight=14 tonnesAll specifications according to fnss.com.tr, as of April 23, 2008 |armour=Protection against 14.5 mm AP |primary_armament= 25mm FNSS Sharpshooter Turret |secondary_armament=7.62mm Machine gun |engine=Detroit Diesel Model 6V-53T |engine_power=300 hp |suspension=torsion bar 350 mm |speed= |pw_ratio=21.43 hp/tonne |vehicle_range= }} ACV-300 is the designation of a tracked vehicle family developed by the Turkish defense company FNSS, containing an infantry fighting vehicle (IFV) and an armoured personnel carrier (APC). The ACV-300 is based on the American Advanced Infantry Fighting Vehicle, which is based on the chassis of the M113 armored personnel carrier. It is currently in service with the armed forces of Turkey, Malaysia, the Philippines, and the United Arab Emirates. History FNSS developed the ACV-300 based on the AIFV to meet the Turkish Land Forces Command's (TLFC's) operational requirement. The first production vehicles were delivered in 1992. The basic AIFV has a one-person power-operated turret armed with a 25mm cannon and 7.62mm co-axial machine gun. FNSS Defense Systems' latest development is the Armored Combat Vehicle - New Generation which has an additional roadwheel each side. This can undertake a wider range of battlefield missions as it has greater internal volume and load-carrying capability. The vehicle is fully amphibious, propelled in the water by its tracks. Standard equipment includes passive night vision equipment, an NBC (nuclear, biological, chemical) protection system and smoke grenade launchers. The AIFV is in service with Turkey 2249 and the United Arab Emirates (136 delivered). Malaysia has ordered 211 ACV-300 in different versions in 2000, all of which have been delivered.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_hb4692/is_200206/ai_n17671624 as seen on 22 April 2008 The Malaysian version of the AIFV is a result of a collaboration between FNSS and the Malaysian company DRB-Hicom Defence Technologies (Deftech). Malaysia's ACV-300 tanks are nicknamed the Adnan, after Adnan bin Saidi, a Malay Lieutenant hero who fought in the Battle of Singapore during World War II. They are assembled locally at Pekan in Pahang. The ACV-300 can be fitted with a number of turret choices to tailor to individual customer requirements. They are also equipped with firing ports, which allows infantrymen to fire their weapons from within the vehicle. The ACV-S has also been fitted with the turret of a BMP-3 infantry combat vehicle, produced by Instrument Design Bureau (KBP) of Tula, Russia. The system is called ACV-SW. The BMP-3 turret is armed with a 100mm 2A70 semi-automatic rifled gun/missile launcher, which can fire either HE-FRAG (High Explosive-Fragmentation) rounds or the 9M117 laser beamriding anti-tank missile. The Adnans feature KVH TacNav navigation system incorporating GPS, LWD Avimo laser warning device, Wegmann type 76mm grenade launchers, NBC filtration system and ANVVS-2 night vision system. Users ; Turkey has 1,698 + 551 ACV-300 in service. ; The United Arab Emirates have 136 ACV-300 in service. ; Malaysia has total 259 ACV-300 and 8 AVCS-300 of the following variants in service:According to the United Nations Register of Conventional Arms First Batch - 211 units * 72 IFV with the M2 Browning machine gun in a one-man turret * 31 IFV with the Sharpshooter one-man turret co-developed by FNSS and BAE Systems, armed with a 25mm M242 Bushmaster chain gun * 25 ambulance vehicles * 24 command vehicles * 13 signal vehicles with additional communication equipment * 13 IFV with the Mk 19 grenade launcher in a one-man turret * 10 vehicles armed with a 81 mm mortar * 8 vehicles armed with the Pakistani Baktar Shikan anti-tank guided missile. * 8+7 armoured recovery vehicles Second Batch During DSA 2008, Malaysia has announced to purchase 48 additional ACV-300 and 8 vehicles of the stretched variant ACV-S. Those 8 vehicles will be armed with a 120 mm mortar.Bernama press release as seen on April 23, 2008 ; The Philippines acquired six (6) ACV-300s for the Philippine Army and delivered in November 2009. One (1) ARV was purchased in 2004.AFP Modernization AFP Acquires Armor Recovery Vehicle (ARV) More units to follow, although the number is still vague. References ;Notes External links *Manufacturer's website *Timawa.net Philippines Defense Forum *ACV-S Tracked Armoured Combat Vehicle, Turkey *ACV-15 IFV FNSS Armored Combat Infantry Fighting Vehicle Category:Tracked infantry fighting vehicles Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of Turkey Category:FNSS Defence Systems products